Heaven's Mirror
by Lrenn
Summary: Two sisters. Two worlds. One fate. Lauren has lived under her sister's shadow for years. But when she is sucked into a foreign world and given a spotlight of her own, she will be forced to choose between her sister's life or the lives of an entire nation.
1. Prologue

* * *

Lauren grew up in the shadow of her sister. But what happens when the darkness is gone and Lauren is forced to stand in her own spotlight? Suddenly an entire world and it's people depend on her. Worse, her sister's life hangs in the balance and is now effected by every action Lauren takes. Will she be able to save this new frightening world and her sister's life? Or will she be forced to choose between the two?

* * *

**Prologue**

My story begins with a new school year. Another year of classes that were too easy. Another year of teachers who pretended to care. Another year to be forgotten. And it all started on my birthday. It seemed the cosmos didn't care that my special day was to be ruined by roll call and used textbooks.

For my twin sister, Alexa, the first day of school was representative of a clean slate, regardless of the date. New teachers who weren't used to her tricks to get out of class, new boys to flirt with. New clothes. A bigger bra size. Despite our shared birthday, my sister and I had never been closer. We are as alike as Cinderella and the Seven Dwarves. Alexa was bright and outgoing, flirty, fun. She loved rollerblading and parties, took swimming lessons and knew how to play the piano. I on the other hand was much more introverted. I loved to read and took a stab at writing my own stories. I played my share of sports, but would much rather write music than go to prom. I never had a boyfriend while Alexa seemed to have a new one every week. I was shy and quiet and didn't people easily. We were different.

I used to wish daily, even hourly, that Alexa wasn't part of my family. It seemed as though she ruined everything for me. I was never good enough when I was around her. I played more with shadows than actual people. I was always 'Alexa's sister'. Hardly anyone used my name. It didn't matter that I was three minutes older. Alexa had claimed the spotlight from the moment she was born. And I resented that.

But I couldn't lie and say she didn't deserve it. She was beautiful. Long legs, tiny waist, proportioned chest, long dark hair, bright green eyes. She pulled people to her. I on the other hand, seemed to repel them. I was just as tall as Alexa, but the graceful gene must have bypassed my embryonic self when my sister and I shared the womb. I had long legs, but they seemed to get in the way more than anything. I had lighter hair, straight and short and dull. I was quite ordinary and quite clumsy. The one feature I possessed that always seemed to draw people's attention, if only for a moment, was my eyes, the color of the sea after a winter thawing – pale green and white with just a hint of blue.

But this story isn't about our differences or our similarities. It's about the ability to grow in order to survive. It's about saving someone whose life suddenly depends on and becomes more important than your own. Alexa and I ran in separate circles and other than being there to bicker with, she wasn't a huge part of my life. It wasn't until much later, however, I realized how big a part I played in hers.

* * *

A.N - Read past the prologue! Please! It going to get really good! R&R!! Thanks so much!!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_"My lady! I've found it!"_

_She whirled, her heart pounding. Pushing her snow white hair out f her eyes, she beckoned. "Here, Terrec. Bring it here." She shoved molding books and crumpled parchment from the table before her. "Careful now."_

_The manservant placed the ancient scroll before her and untied the decaying string. She held her breath with anticipation, as if angels themselves might appear and sing their heavenly chorus. At the sight of the faded writing, barely illuminated by the candlelight, she held her breath. It was here! After searching for the better part of ten months, she could read the hallowed words:_

_"At a time of great peril_

_When the final battle approaches_

_And the wind carries song_

_Of unspeakable evil_

_The One will come _

_From a world far away_

_The rains are her tears_

_The sunshine, her smile_

_Watch for the maiden_

_With Eyes of Sea Foam_

_Though small in stature_

_True is her heart_

_And only Truth_

_Will defeat the Enemy of Old"_

_She glanced at Terrec, her eyes glowing with the same question she saw burning in his – Was the final battle upon them? Abendar was certainly in a time of great peril. _

_"Sure doesn't give you a lot of information, does it, Your Highness?"_

_She ignored the question, instead asking one of her own. "A world far away? What does that mean?"_

_"Maybe Thratar? Weaver?"_

_She thought a moment. "No, I don't think so. It says 'world far away'. I don't think it means our world."_

_"What other world is there?"_

_She shrugged, a very unladylike gesture. "I don't know." _

"_It says 'maiden'." Terrec gently traced the words with his fingers. "Surely not. A woman could not possibly rise above men to save our world from such an enemy."_

_She tried to ignore his words. Even so, they cut deeply. Yes, women were not allowed to inherit the throne. Yes, women were the homemakers and were prohibited from procuring jobs. But a woman still had intelligence and skills. Surely a woman was equal to a man, she thought. The woman the prophecy referred to must have great courage to save a world where women were all but scorned. _

_The candlelight caught the dusty gold tablets that lined the walls of the dungeon library. Pursing her lips in thought, she moved to stand before them. Each template detailed thoroughly the history of her world and the ancestors of Abendar's royal family. She glanced at the last _

_unfinished template, saddened. As a Daughter of King Alaric's household, her name would never be chiseled into the history of her people, no matter how great she became._

_It was her greatest regret to have been born a female. _

_She almost laughed out loud at the irony, her violet eyes cold. Because of this ridiculous war, her father and five older brothers were dead. With no remaining family, her youngest brother, Gahera now held the crown, with their mother Dowager Queen Talisia handling matters of state. At the mere age of seven, barely more than an infant, Gahera had become Abendar's sixty-seventh king. _

_Seventeen herself, she was only a year from her Flower Ceremony, where she would officially be presented to the realm and become eligible to wed. But now, everything had changed. She had witnessed enough wars and rebellions to know that much. _

_She turned away from the history that would forget her. Glancing back at her guard with tortured eyes, she whispered, "I hope she comes soon."_

* * *

WHAM. I slammed my hand down on the alarm. I groaned as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. What a strange dream. So vivid. I shook my head. Weird. Not like any dream I'm had before.

A hard knock on my bedroom door startled me. My sister's voice soon followed. "Lauren!" Her shrill voice sent shivers down my spine like nails on a chalk board. "We're going to be late! Get up!" Stifling another groan I rolled over and glanced at the clock. 7:30. I still have fifteen minutes before we had to leave. What was all the fuss?

I threw back the covers and ran a brush quickly through my shoulder length hair. There wasn't time enough to take a full shower, so I ran to the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth. Back in my room I jumped into a pair of blue jeans and a red short-sleeved shirt. I pushed my charm bracelet over my right wrist and hurried down to breakfast. I nearly knocked Alexa over as I careened down the hallway.

"Hey! Watch it! I just did my hair."

I rolled my eyes. "Happy birthday to you too." I grabbed my backpack (which held my unfinished summer homework) from the hall closet and hurried to the kitchen, Alexa hot on my heels.

"Happy birthday!" Mom cried as I rushed into the kitchen.

I forced a smile. "Thanks."

Alexa gracefully accepted a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the keys off the key rack. "Thanks, Mom. Hurry up, Lauren, or we're going be late."

I made a face at her as she disappeared out the front door. Mom shoved a pop tart into my hand. "Do you have everything, sweetheart?" She placed both hands on my cheeks. "Oh look you! Eighteen! Where have the years gone?"

Alexa honked the horn.

"I have everything. Thanks, Mom. I love you." I kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

"Do you have money for lunch?"

"Got it," I called over my shoulder.

"Don't forget! Alexa has the car after school for cheerleading practice. Dad's picking you up after school."

"I won't forget." I threw my backpack into the backseat of the station wagon and dropped myself into the passenger seat.

"Be careful, honey!"

Alexa and I waved as my sister pulled the car out of the driveway.

"Are you excited about the first day of senior year?" Alexa squeaked with excitement as she merged onto the throughway.

I shrugged.

"Well, I can't wait. I have Mrs. Mallory for homeroom. She lets her students get away with everything."

I nodded. Alexa continued to chatter on about first day of school activities while I nodded or grunted at appropriate times. I had mastered the art of pretending I was interested years ago. Even now, my mind was miles away. 180 days left of school and then I would be off to some college to study journalism. As quiet as I was in person, my thoughts came alive on paper. I wasn't soft-spoken or shy with words written down. I could be as blunt and invasive as I dared. Writing allowed a freedom I was seldom allotted in the reality of my life.

"Lauren? Did you hear what I said?"

I turned from my thoughts to glare at Alexa. Her light hair blew slightly in the breeze from the open window. For a split second I felt as if I were watching a Chanel commercial. With her pageant smile and sultry eyes, Alexa belonged in the spotlight.

"Lauren?"

I blinked. "No, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said I saw you talking to Jimmy the other day in the park." She eyed me out of the corner of her eye. "I hear you two are getting pretty close."

I rolled my eyes. "No closer than we've ever been."

"Are you sure? I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Leave it alone."

She shrugged. "Hey, whatever. I was merely making an observation."

She pushed up her sleeve to itch her shoulder. It was then I noticed the bruise. "Jeez, Alexa, what happened?"

She started. "What? What happened?"

I pointed to the ugly purple and yellow bruise on her upper arm. "How did you get that?"

"I have no idea." She inspected the bruise, precariously keeping one eye on the road as she turned into the school parking lot. "I have one just like it on my knee." She pulled her skirt up far enough for me to see. "I don't know what happened. I just woke up one day and there it was. It's been about a week. I think they're getting bigger."

I winced. "Maybe you should get that checked out."

Alexa shook her head as she parked the car. "No need. I'm sure they'll be gone in a day or two."

The school yard was loud with kids coming off the school busses that lined the lower parking lot. I grabbed my bag from the front seat. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Turning on her heel, Alexa caught sight of a few of her friends and left me to lock up the car. I grumbled a sigh and headed into the sunbaked schoolbuilding.

The hallway was crowded as the 2,000 plus students pushed their way down the halls toward first period. One could instantly tell the freshman from the seniors. Wide eyed children clutching three ring binders to confident kings carrying but one notebook. I smiled inwardly. Surely I didn't look like that as a freshman. So young, so naïve, so…fresh.

"Lauren!" I spun at the sound of my name and instantly grinned.

"Jimmy." The comment Alexa said earlier about us becoming closer than friends burned in my mind. Not for the first time, I was thankful he would never hear one word of that conversation.

He was standing by my locker. I laughed as came closer. Someone had plastered my entire locker with purple construction paper. In big bold blue letters read "Happy Eighteenth! And Many More!"

"Jimmy, did you do this?"

He frowned. "Me? Your best friend? Do something like this? No way, man."

I glanced up. "Really?" I was surprised. Who else could it be? But then I saw the grin he was trying to hide and realized he was teasing me. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" I opened the locker and deposited my books inside.

He leaned up against the locker beside mine. "I know. But that's what makes me pretty amazing."

"Thank you, Jimmy. This is really cool."

He gestured over the paper. "It'll be even cooler later. As people walk by and see it, they can sign it and wish you a Happy Birthday. You'll have so many messages and signatures you won't know what to do with yourself."

I doubted that, but it was hard not to catch his enthusiasm. I noticed he hadn't signed it yet and told him so.

He shook his head. "I wanted to do it when you weren't looking. That way you'll be surprised." He was so serious.

I nodded. "Oh, of course," I said, equally solemn.

The warming bell rang overhead. He slapped me amicably on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, kid."

I watched him go as I shut my locker. I couldn't stop smiling and didn't until I took out my schedule. First period – German with Mr. Killington. With a sigh, and another grin, I hurried down the hall.

The classroom was almost completely full as I stepped into the classroom on the second floor. The bell ran as just as I took a seat in the third row. Mr. Killington was nowhere to be seen and the classroom was vibrant with chatter. I glanced around the classroom. Just as I suspected. Nothing new. Nothing special. Just plain old German.

One more year, I reminded myself. Just one more year of this God-forsaken language and I was done. Forever.

Simultaneously, the class jumped as the front classroom door slammed open with a bang. Mr. Killington, bald, overweight, and loud, sauntered into the classroom. I sunk down in my sear as he began to speak in his thick German accent.

"Welcome to 12th grade German. In this class you will be tested beyond your abilities. You will be pushed to the extremes. If you don't like it, well, feel free to get out of my class." He slammed his briefcase onto the large teacher's counter at the front of the room. "Now, let's have that homework that was assigned over summer break."

I sunk lower into my chair, cringing at the thought of the untouched packet of sheet work lying crumpled in my backpack, locked in my locker.

Happy birthday to me.


End file.
